


What's bet tonight?

by EchoOfSilence



Category: Sousei no Aquarion
Genre: AU, F/M, Lemon
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:32:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoOfSilence/pseuds/EchoOfSilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Cosa scommettiamo stanotte?» le chiese, ignorando il suo palese disappunto e inclinando lievemente il capo: era così il loro rapporto, fatto di partite in bische clandestine e scommesse. Lei l’osservò, rimanendo in silenzio: «Silvia, sto aspettando.»</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's bet tonight?

**Titolo** : What's bet tonight?  
 **Personaggi** :  Apollo, Silvia De Alisia  
 **Genere** : erotico, romantico  
 **Rating** : NC17  
 **Avvertimenti** : oneshot, lemon, AU  
 **Wordcount** : 1.507 ([Fidipù](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))  
 **Note** : -

 

Apollo si fermò davanti a una vetrina, dando un’ultima occhiata al suo abbigliamento: la camicia rossa era in netto contrasto con i pantaloni e il gilet scuro, le scarpe erano tirate a lucido, la cravatta bianca perfettamente annodata e la lunga sciarpa di seta bianca gli cingeva il collo; si calcò meglio il cappello nero sulla testa, riprendendo la sua marcia.  
Andava tutto bene.  
Lei non avrebbe avuto niente da ridire.  
Si avvicinò allo Shangri-la, la bisca più famosa di quel buco di città, e facendo un cenno al buttafuori, scivolò all’interno, venendo accolto dall’ambiente caldo, dalle luci suffuse e dall’aroma combinato di profumi costosi, sudore e quella particolare essenza che si creava sempre quando uomini e donne stavano assieme; strinse gli occhi, osservando la folla finché non la vide: seduta a un tavolo da poker, all’altro capo della stanza.  
I lunghi capelli biondi erano legati di lato, in una coda sbarazzina; il vestito succinto, nei toni del nero e dell’oro, rivelava molto del corpo magro e lievemente formoso, le lunghe gambe erano scoperte mentre i piedi calcavano un paio di decolleté con il laccino alla caviglia e un vistoso boa di struzzo nero era adagiato sulle spalle.  
Come sempre meravigliosa.  
«Sei in ritardo.» lo salutò, quando la raggiunse e si sedette, spostando la sedia e incontrando gli occhi azzurri.  
Lui scrollò le spalle, appoggiandosi allo schienale e incrociando le braccia al petto: «Cosa scommettiamo stanotte?» le chiese, ignorando il suo palese disappunto e inclinando lievemente il capo: era così il loro rapporto, fatto di partite in bische clandestine e scommesse. Lei l’osservò, rimanendo in silenzio: «Silvia, sto aspettando.»  
«Te.»  
«Prego?»  
«Scommettiamo te. Se vinco, ti avrò per una notte e se perdo…»  
«Se perdi, io avrò te per una notte.»  
«Ma…»  
«La differenza sta nel chi avrà il comando per tutta la notte.» le spiegò, battendo lievemente l’indice sulle labbra: «Eseguirò tutti i tuoi ordini, così come te i miei.»  
«Ci sto.» dichiarò Silvia, allungando una mano, guantata di bianco, al mazzo di carte e tenendo lo sguardo incollato in quello di lui; Apollo ridacchiò, pregustandosi la partita che sarebbe seguita: entrambi erano bravi a barare, entrambi volevano vincere.  
Seguì i gesti delle mani di lei, attento al più minimo movimento e afferrò le carte che gli lanciò, dopo aver mischiato il mazzo: Jack, dieci e nove di picche assieme alla donna di cuori e a un sette di fiori.  
La fortuna gli sorrideva.  
Cercò di tenere il sorriso scanzonato che, sapeva bene, Silvia odiava e alzò lo sguardo, osservando la ragazza che si mordeva il labbro e guardava le sue carte, sapendo benissimo che non significava niente: come lui sorrideva, lei faceva finta di aver quel particolare vizio.  
«Mano fortunata?»  
«E la tua?»  
Apollo sorrise maggiormente, prendendo la donna e il sette e allungando verso di lei: «Cambio.»  
«Sicuro?» gli chiese e lui annuì, osservandola mentre prendeva due carte del mazzo e le allungava verso di lui; poi tolse una carta dalla sua mano e ne prese un’altra, posando infine lo sguardo celeste su di lui: «Non abbiamo deciso quante partite…»  
«Una.»  
«Cosa?»  
«Solo questa partita, Silvia.»  
«Ma…»  
«Hai paura di perdere?»  
«Assolutamente no.»  
«Bene.» dichiarò Apollo, allungando la mano e prendendo le due carte che Silvia gli aveva cambiato: le osservò e un nuovo sorriso, soddisfatto, gli piegò le labbra: «Vedo.»  
«Non alzi la posta?»  
«Per me va bene.» scrollò le spalle, coperte dalla camicia rossa: «Tre notti.»  
Silvia sorrise, portandosi le carte alle labbra: «Sei sicuro di te, stasera.»  
«Vedo.»  
«Preparati a perdere.» dichiarò la ragazza, posando le sue carte sul tavolo: poker d’assi; Apollo fischiò il suo apprezzamento alla mano della sua rivale, mentre lei si appoggiava allo schienale della sedia: «A quanto sembra ti avrò per tre notti, completamente ai miei ordini.»  
«Ehi, fessa…»  
«Non chiamarmi così!»  
«…non ti sembra di cantar vittoria troppo presto?» le domandò Apollo, mostrandogli la sua mano e sorridendo all’espressione stupefatta di lei: «Scala reale.» dichiarò, allungando una mano e afferrando il boa: «Sei mia, principessa.»  
  
  
   
Apollo chiuse la porta della piccola camera che chiamava casa, mentre le mani di Silvia gli toglievano il cappello liberando i capelli rossi: «Pronto a riscuotere il tuo premio?» gli chiese, afferrandolo per la lunga sciarpa bianca con quel misto di strafottenza e innocenza che la caratterizzava; si lasciò baciare, afferrandola per le natiche e accarezzandole attraverso la stoffa.  
«Ma non avevo vinto io?» le chiese, facendola sorridere mentre, tirando lievemente la seta, si avvicinava al letto e si sedette comodamente, allungando un piede verso di lui: «Scusa, cosa dovrei fare?»  
«Spogliami» dichiarò la ragazza, rimanendo in attesa.  
«Fallo tu.» le ordinò, marciando fino alla poltrona nell’altro angolo della stanza e sedendosi, rimanendo poi in attesa: «Allora, fessa?»  
Silvia lo fissò per un attimo, stringendo gli occhi come quando era arrabbiata ma, alla fine, si alzò dal suo posto e lo raggiunse, gettandogli il boa di struzzo, subito seguito dai guanti bianchi; rimase a osservarla, mentre si toglieva le scarpe e faceva scivolare il vestito dal corpo magro e rimaneva con solo gli slip scuri e il piccolo cinturino al collo. Apollo si leccò le labbra, facendole cenno di salirgli in grembo: «Ti vado bene così?» gli domandò Silvia, sistemandosi sulle sue ginocchia e accarezzando i bottoni del gilet: «Però tu sei troppo vestito, dovresti rimediare.»  
Il ragazzo ridacchiò, poggiando le labbra sulla pelle fresca e candida, leccando l’incavo dei seni mentre una mano giocherellava con l’elastico nero degli slip e le sue orecchie si riempivano dei respiri, appena trattenuti, di Silvia: la lasciò fare, mentre gli sbottonava il gilet, allentava la cravatta e lo liberava dalla camicia, trovando le due carte che aveva ricevuto da lei, poco prima.  
«Hai barato!» esclamò, dandogli una manata sulla spalla e trattenendo un gemito, appena lui la morse sul seno.  
«Come sempre.» dichiarò Apollo, guardandola per un breve secondo e tornando a succhiare e mordicchiare la pelle morbida che aveva davanti: «Tu no?» le chiese sulla pelle, mentre lei si metteva più comoda sul suo grembo.  
«S-sì…» bisbigliò Silvia, la voce già roca dal desiderio, stringendo le spalle del giovane e gettando indietro la testa; Apollo stirò maggiormente le labbra in un sorriso, mentre le mani s’immergevano fra le ciocche bionde, sciogliendole e liberandole: una cascata dorata si riversò sulle spalle nude della ragazza, mentre le punte sfioravano i muscoli della pancia del giovane che, attorcigliandosene una alla mano, la tirò leggermente e incontrò le labbra morbide e al sapore di fragola di Silvia.  
Le lingue s’incontrarono, duellando fra di loro, mentre le mani accarezzavano, cercavano, stringevano; le dita di Apollo superarono l’elastico degli slip della ragazza, accarezzando lentamente quel punto così delicato e ricevendo, come ricompensa, gemiti sempre più forti: «Il letto, Silvia.» le bisbigliò, inserendo un dito dentro di lei e sentendola trattenere il respiro.  
«Adesso?» esclamò sgomenta lei, guardandolo come se si trovasse di fronte a una razza di animale esotico e mai visto.  
Apollo sfilò il dito dal suo corpo e se lo portò alle labbra, sotto lo sguardo celeste sempre più offuscato dal desiderio: «Adesso. Sono io che ho vinto, no?» con lentezza, Silvia scivolò via dalle sue gambe, ritrovandosi in piedi davanti a lui, arretrò fino a che non sentì il letto dietro di sé; con il sorriso sulle labbra, portò le mani ai fianchi e si tolse gli slip, rimanendo completamente nuda davanti a lui e sostenendo il suo sguardo con le iridi celesti, mentre un sorriso piegò le labbra di Apollo quando, imitandola, si alzò e slacciò i pantaloni, togliendoseli assieme ai boxer e calciandoli via.  
Si avvicinò ancora, lentamente, un movimento dopo l’altro, facendola distendere sul materasso morbido e seguendola, posizionandosi fra i suoi fianchi: «Sei mia, principessa.» dichiarò, quando l’ebbe finalmente sotto di sé.  
«Per tre notti.» gli rammentò lei, allacciando le mani dietro al collo e giocherellando con le ciocche rosse, mentre alzava il bacino e incontrava il membro di lui.  
«Scommetteremo di nuovo.»  
«E vincerò io.»  
«Questo è da vedere, fessa.» dichiarò Apollo, leccandole il collo e aiutandola ad aprire le gambe, posandole le mani sulle ginocchia e lasciandole poi scorrere sulle cosce, penetrandola alla fine: «Totalmente da vedere.» le bisbigliò all’orecchio, lei gli allacciò le gambe ai fianchi e lo stringeva a sé, mentre i gemiti si facevano sempre più forti tanto quanto le spinte che la incalzavano.  
Le labbra s’incontrarono nuovamente, le lingue duellarono ancora, i loro corpi si adattavano l’uno all’altro, intrecciandosi e i gemiti si mischiavano nell’aria, fino a quando Silvia non raggiunse l’apice del piacere e urlò, subito seguita da Apollo che, stanco, si accasciò sopra di lei.  
«Prima notte.» dichiarò Silvia con la voce affannata, accarezzando con il piede il polpaccio del giovane e sorridendo allo sguardo da predatore che questi le rivolse.  
«Siamo solo all’inizio, principessa.»  
  
  
  
   
Silvia si sistemò meglio il boa di struzzo scuro attorno alle spalle, avanzando nella bisca e ignorando gli sguardi degli altri avventori: la sua attenzione era rivolta completamente verso il giovane seduto a un tavolo in disparte. Lo stesso che l’aveva avuta per le tre notti precedenti a quella.  
Lo stesso con cui aveva fatto l’amore per tre notti di seguito: «Cosa scommettiamo stanotte?» gli chiese, sedendosi davanti a lui e osservando i dadi che lanciava in aria e riprendeva, con l’esperienza consumata del giocatore d’azzardo.  
Apollo alzò con l’indice la tesa del cappello scuro, scoprendo alla sua vista gli occhi dorati e sorrise sfrontato: «Te.»

 

 


End file.
